Aquel Tiempo Pasado
by Joysa
Summary: Kagome notó cierta inquietud en InuYasha. Tengo algo grave que decirte... algo que ha sucedido en este año de ausencia, le confesó. [Universo Alternativo. KagomexInuYashaxKikyo.]
1. Capítulo I

**Aquel Tiempo Pasado  
Por:** Joysa-chan

_Nadie había ido a esperarla, ni sus padres, ni su hermana, ni InuYasha... y Kagome intuyó con temor de que algo pasaba. El desamor de su hermana Kikyo no le extrañaba, pues siempre la había envidiado, y se había mostrado deseosa de superarla en todo. Cuando por fin llegó su novio a buscarla, notó en él cierta inquietud. "Tengo algo grave que decirte... algo que ha sucedido en este año de ausencia", le confesó._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo I**

Nada más bajar del avión se dio cuenta que algo sucedía. El hecho de que InuYasha no estuviera esperándola, indicaba, a buen seguro, que el interés anterior, si no había muerto, estaba a punto de disiparse.

La ausencia de sus padres no llamó su atención: eran dos personas tan entrañablemente unidas en sí mismas y en el negocio, que apenas si se percataban de que eran padres. Pero que Kikyo, su hermana, tampoco se hallara en el aeropuerto, aumentaba su desconcierto.

Recogió la maleta y la bolsa de viaje y decidió dirigirse a la cafetería del aeropuerto para tomar el desayuno antes de irse a su casa.

Aquella ausencia le hacía recordar demasiadas cosas. Un año, al fin y al cabo, es demasiado tiempo a veces, aunque en otras ocasiones resulte excesivamente corto.

Sentada ante la barra, con la maleta y el bolso de viaje a sus pies, y con el café humeante ante sí, miraba a su alrededor. No conocía a nadie, tampoco tenía por qué conocer en aquellos rostros a personas familiares o amigos, porque la ciudad no era precisamente un pueblo, muy al contrario, era una ciudad de provincia grande, próxima a una gran capital.

Kagome Higurashi hubiera deseado fumar en aquel instante, pero no era un hábito que frecuentara. Evocaba, sin embargo a su hermana Kikyo, que le llevaba tres años y que desde que ella entró a la preparatoria, intuyó que Kikyo procedía con demasiada indiferencia hacia ella. A la sazón, Kikyo tendría 21 años, y ella, 18. El hecho de llevarse tres años no indicaba en modo alguno que Kikyo la quisiera. Tenía muy claro el modo de ser de su hermana: envidiosa, desafiante, y deseosa siempre, no sabía por qué, de superarla en todo, aunque realmente, y a su propio juicio, no la superara en nada.

Aquel momento tampoco era ideal para reflexionar sobre un pasado que estaba demasiado cerca. De súbito, su reflexión se detuvo. En el umbral de la cafetería apareció InuYasha. Miraba a un lado y a otro como buscando algo, y entonces Kagome alzó la mano y le llamó.

InuYasha al verla echó a andar a toda prisa, pero cuando ya se aproximaba, acortó el paso y se diría que tardaba una eternidad en acercarse.

"Siento mucho haberme retrasado, Kagome", murmuró. Y besó a la chica en la mejilla.

"Me extrañaba no ver a nadie. Con papá y mamá", añadía Kagome mansamente, "ya no cuento. Están en la tienda y siempre demasiado ocupados, pero cuando los llamé hace dos días advirtiéndoles que volvía de Boston, pensé que lo lógico es que mi hermana Kikyo y tú estuvieran aquí."

Kagome apreció en el semblante de InuYasha una cierta inquietud y sospechó que había intuido la verdad, algo diferente a lo que sospechaba.

Por toda respuesta, InuYasha se subió a la banqueta y miró al frente con expresión apagada. Kagome lo miró a su vez. Tenía el cabello largo plateado, con los ojos ambarinos; un tipo atlético, con 23 años ya cumplidos. Tampoco eran tantos. Pero su relación con InuYasha databa desde los 17. Tenía uno más tan solo. Ella había aprovechado el tiempo en Boston con el fin de regresar y organizar su vida al lado de su novio y al fin estaba de vuelta.

"No pareces alegrarte demasiado de verme, InuYasha", dijo Kagome lentamente, y muy bajo.

Y su intuición se profundizó aún más, observando el semblante desencajado de su novio.

"Tengo que decirte algo, Kagome."

"Grave¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo veo en tu mirada esquiva, en tu semblante pálido, en toda tu actitud. Algo no anda bien¿cierto, InuYasha? Algo ha ocurrido en este año de ausencia."

"Realmente sí ha ocurrido algo, y además muy grave." Pasó los dedos por el cabello y lo alisó maquinalmente. "Te advierto que fue sin darme cuenta, me sentí atrapado. Cuando te fuiste, empecé a trabajar en una inmobiliaria donde aún estoy como aparejador. Hubiera sido el momento de que tú y yo formáramos una familia, sólida y firme, pero tú no estabas."

Kagome pudo responder muchas cosas, todas inducidas por su intuición, pero prefirió que InuYasha hablara. No obstante, y aunque fugazmente, evocó su estancia en el instituto, aquella época en que terminó el bachillerato e inició la carrera de Turismo, y fue cuando decidió estudiar idiomas, de tal manera que el día que ella e InuYasha formaran un hogar, pudieran ayudarse mutuamente.

InuYasha estuvo de acuerdo, sus padres la aprobaron y hasta Kikyo, su hermana, la apoyó, claro que, lo que ella dijera le importaba poco. Para entonces, ya conocía demasiado a su hermana, sus envidias, sus traiciones, sus deslealtades.

Fue un año bonito, desde los 16 hasta los 17 años. Para ella no hubo más mundo que InuYasha Taisho, un hombre que tenía la carrera terminada...

"Cuando te fuiste a Boston", le decía InuYasha mientras ella reflexionaba, "empecé a salir en el grupo de Kikyo. No sé como fue, Kagome, sólo pasó. Me equivoqué completamente."

Kagome tomó lo que le quedaba en la taza y dejó el bollo sin empezar.

"Dime lo que sea, InuYasha."

"Vamos." Atajó InuYasha levantándose de la banqueta. "Te llevaré la maleta y el bolso. Te acompañaré a casa."

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**Nota:** Hola a todos. Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, esta vez de InuYasha. Es un poco la historia típica del triangulo amoroso entre Kagome, InuYasha y Kikyo que tanto nos gusta. Espero que sea de su agrado y no se olviden de dejarme reviews, su opinión cuenta mucho. Y a todos aquellos que están esperando por nuevos capítulos de Pequeñas Alas, disculpenme. En realidad me ha pasado de todo un poco y soy bastante flojona para escribir, pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes.


	2. Capítulo II

**Aquel Tiempo Pasado**

**Capítulo II**

La casa donde vivían Kagome y Kikyo con sus padres no quedaba demasiado lejos, así que caminaron paso a paso. Había un raro silencio entre ambos, que ocultaba demasiadas cosas negativas.

"Dime lo que sea, pero sin preámbulos. No adornes lo que va a causar dolor, no merece la pena."

"No me di cuenta, Kagome, no me percaté de nada, caí como un tonto, como un incauto."

"Los hombres siempre presumen de incautos y tontos, pero yo creo que son demasiado listos..."

InuYasha se detuvo y puso en el suelo la maleta y el bolso de viaje.

Kagome se miraba con expresión hipnótica en un escaparate. Veía su figura esbelta, delgada, de negros cabellos cortados en desigual y ojos pardos, de un gris azuloso.

Pensaba que estaba sospechándolo todo y que de buena gana se hubiera echado a llorar desconsoladamente. Para ella InuYasha nunca fue una broma ni un pasatiempo, fue su primer amor, un profundo y gran amor, un sincero sentimiento que ni aquellos doce meses- aunque fueran mil años- borrarían de su mente y de su corazón.

Pero nadie diría al verla, erguida y firme, mirando a InuYasha Taisho, que la chica estaba sufriendo mucho.

"No seas cobarde, InuYasha, di lo que sea ya, por favor."

"Tengo que casarme con Kikyo.", dijo InuYasha. "Cuando te ausentaste, Kikyo se hizo indispensable en mi vida, no sé si con mala o buena intención, pero el caso es que la situación está como te la planteo."

Se diría que Kagome había recibido de súbito un golpe certero, un impacto tremendo, pero su rostro pálido, aunque tenso, no vislumbraba más que eso. Se diría que esperaba la noticia. Tampoco le extrañaba demasiado. Kikyo siempre quiso hacerla de menos, la humilló siempre que pudo, la empezó a envidiar desde que entró en la preparatoria y le llevaba tres años. Mientras ella tenía 18, Kikyo ya cumplía 21. No era una niña, nunca había hecho nada por descuido. Estudiaba primero el ataque y luego lo efectuaba. No debió irse a Boston sabiendo lo que dejaba atrás.

"No me dices nada, Kagome..."

Kagome pensó que tenía demasiadas cosas que decir, pero desde aquel instante se propuso a no decir ninguna.

"En realidad," comentó, "vengo a Japón sólo por dos días.", y mintió aún más. "Pienso estudiar varios idiomas antes de trabajar en mi carrera, antes de montar una agencia propia..."

"No sabía que tuvieras esos pensamientos, Kagome."

"Qué importa ya, InuYasha, qué importa nada..."

"Yo quiero decirte," añadió InuYasha, "que me equivoqué, que pensé que quería a Kikyo, y si bien sé que me tengo que casar con ella, porque está embarazada, nunca la amaré como te he amado a ti."

"Esas son cosas pasadas, que ya no importan.", murmuró Kagome.

Y con las mismas, asió el bolso de viaje y caminó sin prisa. A su lado caminó InuYasha, sujetando la maleta.

"Te aseguro, Kagome, que caí como un tonto.", le dijo serio.

"Pero te vas a casar con Kikyo."

"Es que no puedo dejarla así."

Kagome lo miró fijamente.

"Para embarazar a una mujer hay que hacer algo, y es por donde deberías haber empezado, no haberlo hecho."

"Un hombre no siempre es fuerte ante los demás."

"No me cuentes tu vida, InuYasha. Tampoco quiero recibir tus disculpas ni tus protestas amorosas, es demasiado fácil para ti."

"No me perdonarás nunca¿verdad, Kagome?"

"No tengo nada que perdonar."

"Kikyo siempre deseó todo lo tuyo, Kagome¿es que lo ignoras?"

"Me molesta mucho que quieras culpar a mi hermana.", lo dijo tajante, pero en su fuero interno sabía e imaginaba lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

**Nota:** Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Ja ja, al parecer sí adivinaron lo que pasó, pero más adelante les daré más pistas y podrán conocer un poco más sobre lo que sucedió entre InuYasha y Kikyo mientras ella estuvo en el extranjero. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Joysa.


End file.
